Here Goes Nothing
by Sxyblondgrl95
Summary: First Fan Fic. DMHG They met the summer before their 7th year and so far have kept it on the DL. They have been together all year long and have plans for after Hogwarts...but what about all the trials along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not nor ever will own Harry Potter...darn it...

Ok so here is my first fan fic and i hope you all like it. This chapter is rather short but i want to know what you all think of the basic story line before i continue...and if i get at least 4 or 5 **GOOD** reviews then i will continue on. Im really into detail and i try to put a lot of it into my writeing so i hope it shows...oh and by the way **NO DISSAGE**...please..i only want to hear **GOOD** and **CONSTRUCTIVE** reviews. **NO** things like...**YOU SUCK**...please and thank you. On with the story...

It was a rainy day as Hermione looked outside onto the grounds. The time had come to tell her two best friends that she was in love. She had kept it a seceret their whole 7th year here at Hogwarts, and it was killing her. The secert meetings, the secert conversations, and even the secert code names they had for one another. The ones they used for each other in public to remind one another that they cared even though they couldn't say it in front of everyone. She was in love and she wanted to shout it out on top of mountains, not mutter it to herself when she stared at the ceiling at night.

The school year was a month from ending and she knew she had to do it, although she also knew she was risking loseing the two best friends she had. However she didn't have a choice, he was moveing to America over the summer and she fully intended to go with him...friends be damned. He was the man who brought out the best in her. He made her discover who she was and who she could be. He was her other half and although she regreted hurting her friends, she would never be sorry for loveing Draco Malfoy.

She looked up intime to see Harry come through the portrait with Ron in tow. Both smiling, how she did hate to ruin their good mood...

"Well here go's nothing..." she muttered.

On with the reviews


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Nope...still don't own Harry Potter...

THANX for the couple reviews i got. They are really helpfull and encouraging so ya thanx...on with the story...

-------------------

"Hey guys, whats goin on?" Hermione asked nerviously. She knew she had to tell them she just didn't know how to put it...

"Hey Hermione, nothing much. We just saw Draco getting chewed out by Flitwick. So funny seeing Flickwicks face go all red and having to stand like 4 feet away just so he could see Malfoys face properly" Harry laughed and Hermione felt another stab of guilt. Ron, however, noticed right away that something was up with her. He looked at her with his eyebrow raised and she just looked away.

"Speaking of Draco...i think you both need to sit down for a moment." She looked back at Harry and he could see the fear in her eyes. She was about to unload something huge on them, he just didn't know what it was. It wasn't like her to hold something from them. He went ahead and sat down. When Ron didn't sit he went ahead and pulled him down also.

"Go ahead Hermione, i can tell something is bothering you." Harry said while he gave her a look that only a best friend could give. One that said he would always be there for her, as her friend. As anything she would want him to be. She knew Harry had liked her since their 3th year, it was another thing that made this all so hard for her, but she had to be honest. She loved them both dearly, but her relationship with Draco was something she couldn't let them get into.

"Ok, but you both have to promise not to say anything untill im finished. I know you both, espeshally you Ron, will want to comment or yell at me...or both...but you must let me finish. Only then can you make your judgments." She said firmly. They both agreed and both were growing more and more worried about their dear friend.

"You remember that i went with my parents, over the summer break, to France. It was just after you had killed Voldomort. You will also remember that we found out that Lucius had been controling Draco and had forced him to kill Dumbledore. At least who we thought was Dumbledore. In truth it was Sirus who had come out of hiding long enough to impersonate Dumbledore and take the blow for him. Call it, paying Dumbledore back for all the good things he had done for him. Draco had gotten out of Lucius's control long enough to put that all together. Then Draco dissapeared for a while to "gather his thoughts"...well it turns out he went to France also. We met up at this cafe and well, things started to roll. This is the part where you both prepare yourselfs...i have been seeing Draco since the begining of this year. I love him so very much, he has made me so happy. He has taught me things about myself i never even knew. I found out who i am with his help. We are moving to America over the summer, we want to start a new life together, and even though his name is well known there to...its just not as noticable as it is here. Now you may speak." She closed her eyes and winced, expecting the worst.

When she didn't hear anything she peaked through her eyes and looked at them. The only one who looked shocked was Ron, Harry seemed to be...no he couldn't be...yes he was...SMILEING. Just then Ron stopped being shocked.

"YOUR WHAT? WITH WHOM? MOVEING WHERE? NO NO NO NO...I FORBIDE IT...YES HE HELPED US OUT AND STOPPED DUMBLEDORE FROM BEING KILLED BUT THAT IS NO REASON TO AROUND SNOGGING THE GUY...HE IS STILL A FUCKING FERRET...YOU COULD DO SO MUCH BETTER THAN...WELL...BETTER THAN HIM." By the time he was done yelling, he looked about as red as a tomato and so was Hermione.

"Forbide it?" She asked in a low and calm tone. "Forbide it? You are joking right? I knew you wouldn't approve, and i knew you probubly wouldn't like it, but saying you FORBID IT is completely over the line. I love him and he loves me and there is not a damn thing you can do about Malfoy...GET THE HELL OVER IT." She had gotten up and by the time she had yelled the last part, she was in his face.

"Im sorry Hermione but still, why Malfoy? He is...well...Malfoy. Come on, Harry here has liked you for the longest time so why didn't you choose him?" Ron asked in a quiet tone, afraid she would yell in his face again. She might be short but she was still the best witch in their year and she proubly knew charms he wasn't even aware of.

"Ahm, acually Ron, i don't like Hermione anymore. I got back together with Ginny a couple months ago and im really quite happy." Ron dropped his jaw. "As for Hermione and Draco, i saw you guys snogging on the Second floor during lunch a couple months ago." Hermione dropped her jaw. "So i knew about it, i also knew you would tell us in your own time. As a matter of fact it was the seeing you with Malfoy that made me diside to move on and i went ahead and begged Ginny to take me back." Harry smiled and both Ron and Hermione finally closed their jaws.

"I can't believe it, i had no idea you ever knew. Then again all the snide comments about Malfoy suddenly make since, still...wait...so your not mad?" She asked hopefully.

"I am quite mad thank you, i know your happy and i will put my approval on this but if he so much as hurts..."Ron started but Harry interupted with a "No of coarse not. If your happy so are we."

"Who's 'we' i just found out you are snogging my sister again. I will put my approval on this but if you so much as hurt..." He was again interupted by a girl flinging herself from the oppisite couch and hugging them both...crying...

"You guys are the best friends ever. Im so happy you guys are ok with it, it makes things so much easyer. I can't wait to tell Draky..." She stopped and blushed. She had accidently called him her little pet name that no one was supposed to find out about. He had swore to get revenge if anyone ever found out "espeshally Potty and Weasal".

"Draky?" Both boys looked at each other a started laughing.

------------------

Well there is chapter two. The next one will be of her and Draco together so yay...REVIEW EVERYONE...REVIEW I SAY...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...darn it...grumpy face

Ok so not that many reviews but that is ok, ill still write for the very few who read it. Im not one of those writers who says i have to get so many reviews before i update again...so anyway...thanx to all those who did review. It means a lot to me.

Oh and warning, my spelling is not the best so if there are a few errors..im really sorry. I try to catch them but sometimes i miss a few..

--------------------------

Draco Malfoy paced in the empty classroom. She was supposed to be here already. He looked at the clock, as a matter of fact, she was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago. She was telling Potty and Weasel about them being together, finally. It took him awhile to get used to their unusuall relationship, but now that he was, he was never gonna let her go. She had loved him in ways no one else had, she completed him. It was so weird to think those kind of thoughts, the great Draco Malfoy going all Oprah. The shocking thing was that he acually knew who Oprah was.

"Draky?" He turned around to see her stick her head inside the door.

"Come on in sweetheart, the coast is clear." He whispered back. As she walked into the room it hit him again how gorgous she was. She now tamed her brown hair with some sort of spell, not that he cared because he thought she was beautiful before. She was just the right height for him, just tall enough for him to look straight into those wonderfull brown eyes after he had just kissed her. Not only was she beautiful in face and body (and she did have a kick ass body) but she was beautiful in every other way to. He could just hold her and talk to her about anything and everything. It was his first relationship where everything wasn't about sex.

She came the rest of the way into the room and saw him waiting for her. She could see the relief in his eyes. God he was the most gorgous man she had ever seen. His blond hair was just long enough to fall infront of his silver eyes. She could bet she was the only one in the world who could read Draco Malfoy like a book, just by the look in his eyes. Plus he was just the right height to wrap her hands around his neck when he kissed her, and she always loved to run her hands though his hair to.

As she walked toward him, she accidentally triped and fell into his arms. Right then and there he kissed her. It was bearly more than a whisper at first but it grew, untill he slid his tounge along the edge of her bottem lip, seeking silent permission. As she opened up her mouth and met his tounge with her own, she felt lightheaded and wondered if she would ever get used to his kisses.

"Miss me?" she asked after he had taken her breath away with that kiss.

"More than ever. You know the day is going to come where i won't let you out of my sight." He said as she laughed and he let her stand up. "So did you tell your bone head friends?"

"Yes, and Ron freaked out but Harry wasn't suprised. Turns out he saw us kissing one day and knew. Plus he now going back out with Ginny. Rons not happy about that either."

He laughed "I wish you would have let us tell them together. I so wanted to see the look on Weasels face." He pouted and she put her arms around his neck and nibbled on the bottem lip he had quivering at her.

"Now none of that. You know i can't resist it when you make cute faces at me." He frowned, he apsolutely hated the word cute. It was ok to describe her (like the cute way she laughed and the cute way her nose crinkled when she giggled at him...and so on) but it was not ok to use it to describe him. "And no name calling either. If you plan on marrying me." He muttered that he did. "Then you three are as good as in-laws. They are after all like my brothers." Now it was her turn to pout.

"Damn you woman...fine no names." He kissed her again. He could never get tired of that. She smiled up at him. Would he ever win? As if she was reading his thoughts...

"And no you won't ever win. I always get what i want." She laughed because that was the way this whole thing started.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Look Hermione you deserve much more than me. I have had to do terrible things and you shouldn't have to be with someone like that. Why don't you just go with Potty and get on with it." He was yelling at her._

_"Draco Malfoy wither you like it or not, I love you and you love me. There is nothing either of us can do about it so you might as well just give up. I've had my eyes on you all summer and i'll be damned if i let your stupid little guilt get in the way with my happy ever after." she yelled right back. She knew he loved her and she knew he would be with her. Normally she would be patient but not on this matter, this matter involved the rest of her life._

_"I do love you but i still think you could do better. Damn stubborn woman." Then he kissed her, and made her light headed...again. She laughed and he muttered. "Here goes nothing..."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

She smiled and he wondered what she was thinking about. He couldn't believe it was only last September that she had forced him to admitt he loved her. He reminded himself to thank her everyday. If it hadn't of been for her stubborn personality, then he would have spent the rest of his life in a run down hotel room in Paris feeling sorry for himself. Now he was more happy than he ever imagined.

"Look i gotta go. I know we agreed to tell Harry and Ron, but im not sure everyone else is up to the excitement."

"Ya..ya..ya, i know you don't want to be seen with my ugly ass." he rolled his eyes.

"As a matter of fact i happen to think your ass is very cute." she giggled as she teased him.

"You know it is comments like that that make me want to..." he muttered the rest. He didn't know why she wouldn't sleep with him. He loved her and she loved him, hell he was gonna marry the woman. What the hell? He had even given her a necklace to put the ring on, one that dissapeared when she wore it so no one would know they were seceretly engaged.

"I know your frustated Draky, but i promise when the time is right, i will be ready. I know you love me and you know i love you but, i just want it be at the right moment. I want it to be perfect." she smiled up at him.

"As you wish my sweetheart. Ill wait. I promise." and he smiled back. He agreed that it should be perfect. Only the best for Hermione...the love of his life. He kissed her again and watched her walk of the classroom and head for dinner, and wondered what would life be like without her?

------------------------

There y'all go. Chapter 3. REVEIW PEOPLES...REVIEW I SAY...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope i still don't own harry potter...

Ok so i know its been awhile since my last update but oh well...here we go...

As she sat down in the middle of Harry and Ron at the dinner table she wondered what life would be like without Drako. She shuddered to think about it...after dinner she headed up to the common room, finished her Potions essay, bugged Harry and Ron about finishing theirs and theatened to never check their esseys again (even though they all knew she would), and went on up to her dorm.

As she lay there, she thought about Draco and when she should sleep with him. She knew he wanted to and she knew she wanted to, it was just that she was a little bit scared. Loseing your virginaty is a big thing and even though she knew how it all "worked" she didn't know what to expect. Its one thing to hear about it from other girls, and another thing to experience it yourself. However, after a couple hours of just laying there, she disided to do it the next night. After all, what was there to be scared of if your with the person you love?

The next day she woke up early and went to the owlery to send Draco a note at breakfast.

_Dracky,_

_Meet me in the usual place at noon. Yes i know we have class but there is something important i want to discuss with you. Please be there..._

_Love, Herm_

Ok so no lovey dovey stuff, it was straight and to the point. After she sent it she went down the breakfast. The whole morning seemed to take forever. First Herbology and then Potions, finally it was 11:30 and she had a half hour to get everything ready. She headed to their usuall place (an unused classroom on the sixth floor that nobody knew about except Fred, George, and Flinch. And of coarse her and Draco. She went up and re did the room to have a more...romantic mood. She put candles everywhere and made a palet on the floor. Then she changed into a black dress. It was her favorite dress, it had a halter top and the cut on the back went almost down to her ass. She then piled all of her hair on top of her head. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she didn't think the overall effect was very big, but it would have to do. She looked at the clock and it said 11:55 (it didn't take long to do all of this with magic) now all she could do was wait.

When he had gotten the note at breakfast, he had wondered what it was all about. Herm never missed a class so he knew it had to be something really important. Could she be thinking about...no...she would never...

_But what if she is, what if she is thinking about breaking up with you. After all everyone else has, why wouldn't she? You know she deserves better than a filthy low basturd like you._

No she would never do that, she loves me just as much as i love her. He kept thinking that as he walked up the staircase to the sixth floor. He had to remind himself right before he opened the door...

OOOO...a cliffy...yay...sorry for all the grammer errors but ya...im a bad speller and stuff...well on to the REVIEWS...and i do want some more reviews...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...i know it is a sad thing indeed.**

**Ok so i know it has been awhile...a long while...but i have had some serious writers block. This will be my first sex scene so please be gentle with the reviews. Oh and i have started another story so you can check that out to.**

He opened door and was stunned...yes stunned is the only word for it...by what he saw.The room was covered in candles and in the middle of the room was his Hermione laying on a bunch of black satin pillows wearing a dress that looked like it was made for her. It clung in all the right places and teased him, showing him a lot but just not enough. Her hair was up but a few peaces gently hung down and touched her neck. The overall effect had him speechless.

"Hurry up and come in before someone sees." She said and he closed the door. When he turned around she was standing infront of him. She took out her wand and muttered a few words then layed down the wand and walked over to him. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I had to make sure no one walks in on us. I want this to go uninterupted." She then started nibbleing on his ear and he moaned. What was she doing, she knew what that did to him and last he knew, she wasn't ready for the consequences of that kinda stuff.

"Whoa, Hermione what..ohhh...are you doing?" He had to bit off another moan, just seeing her like that and haveing her kiss his neck and chin was makeing him think some crazy stuff.

She stoped for a second and looked him in the eye and said "I thought about it, and i am ready. I love you and you love me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and i want you..." he cut her off by kissing her. He was happy she made up her mind...but was she sure?

"Are you sure about this? I don't want to do anything we will regret latter."

"Im sure." And she did look sure, so he picked her up and gently layed her down on the pillows and blankets that were layed out. He gently kissed her and then started to kiss her neck and collar bone. He was happy to hear a sigh and he continued to work his way down to her breasts. He always thought they where perfect for him. Not to small and not to big...just perfect...just like her. He reached around to the back of her neck and undid the tie of the halter top and shifted it aside and went back to kissing her while he rolled her left nibble between his fingers. She moaned into his mouth and he again worked his way down untill he took he took her into his mouth and felt her hands on the back of his head. He then did the same to the other one and went back to kissing her.

**Hermiones POV**

She had never felt like this before, all of these sensations he was working from her. As he kissed her again she tugged on his shirt and he helped her take it off. He was gorgous. The six pack and all she could think was "mine". She pulled him back down and started kissing kissing him again and felt his hand travel up her thigh to the center of her. She giggled at the look on his face when he discovered she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Well look at you...haveing you been planning on seduceing me for awhile?" he asked slightly teaseing. She nodded and said "Since last night anyway". He kissed her again and felt one of his fingers go inside of her and she couldn't help but moan. "Draco" she sighed. "Your ready..." he whispered and he kissed her. As he slide his fingers in and out she couldn't help but have the feeling of wanting more. She reached for his pants and unbuttoned them and helped him out of them as well as his boxers. She sighed as he settled himself between her legs.

"Are you sure this is what you want sweetie?" He asked her, even though he was hard as a rock and wanted her so bad...he was still willing to stop if she wanted to and she was gratefull for that. She nodded and he kissed her as she felt the first nudge of him at her enterance. "Im sorry Hermione" he whispered and he entered her completely and kissed her at the same time to take away the yelp. The pain, oh my god the pain. She felt the tears in her eyes as he withdrew untill he was almost completely out of her and then gentley slide back in. He moaned and whispered things about ahow beautiful she was and how wonderfull she felt and after a couple seconds the pain started to fade into something new...pleasure. He was takeing it very slow but after she moaned he understood and sped up. She felt as if she was climbing and reaching for the top of a mountain. The it happened and she saw stars and yelled his name just as he yelled hers and they colapsed into a heap, both breathing hard and sweating.

"Oh my god Hermione, that was the best it has ever been for me. I love you so much and i thank you for giveing me what you have givein to me." He eased out of her and layed down beside her as they both started calming down.

"I never knew Draco. I never knew it could be like that. Just so...so...wonderfull." She said in awe.

**Dracos POV**

He looked down at her and saw the awe in her eyes, and thanked god that she was alright. He had saw the pain in her eyes and even though he knew it was coming, he also knew there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Are you sure your alright? I didn't hurt you to much did i?"

"At first it did hurt but then it was just...wonderfull. Thank you Draco. I love you." She looked up at him and kissed him soundly on the mouth. SHE was thanking HIM? That was a first.

"No, thank you. I love you to." He was gratefull to her for giveing him her virginaty. She could have picked any other guy but she had picked him, and he loved her all the more for it. He saw she had dozed off to sleep and spent the next half an hour in wonderment of his Hermione and eventually dozed off as well.

**Ok well that is that...i will get the next chapter up as soon as i can. When i first started this story i didn't have much of a plot but now i do. ON WITH THE REVIEWS...please please please review...i don't really want to update untill i get at least 5 reviews for this chapter...ill prolly update anyway but i would like 5 more reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter...its horrible i know...**

**Ok so this update is kinda fast but that is ok, i hope you guys liked the last chapter. I have never done one of those before so i hope it was ok. I NEED MORE REVIEWS...please...pretty please...**

**Hpbooklover127:Thanx for the review, its nice to see you're still reading it even after my little two month break.**

**Brandi: Don't worry, i will.**

**Oh and I'm adding some more POV's to...**

**Hermione's POV**

She woke up to find herself in arms of Draco. As she looked up and saw his sleeping face she remembered all of the things that had happened. She took her finger and lightly traced his abs. When she heard a sigh, she looked up to find him stareing back at her and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Hi draky." She whispered. He moaned and kissed her as he moved her underneath him. She moaned, if she had knew that was what sex was...well lets just say it wouldn't have taken her so long to make up her mind about it. As he started to kiss her neck she got the same feeling in the bottem of her stomache...and then she looked at the clock.

"HOLY SHIT." She pushed him off her and started getting dressed. Then glanced up to find Draco looking shocked.

"Well sorry..." he muttered.

"No, its not you. It is 6:00 pm, dinner is getting ready to start and if we are not there people will notice. Concitering you are always with dumb and dumber and i am always Harry and Ron." She explained as she put on her robes and went to a mirror to try and salvage her hair. As she looked in the mirror she knew it was helpless, anyone who looked at her would know she had just been shagged. She sighed.

**Draco's POV**

Thank god that was all it was. He was worryed she didn't want him anymore. He got up and put on his pants and went over to Hermione and put his arms around her.

"You look like you have been givein a good fuck." He laughed and she just glared at him.

"That is what your going to call what we did..."a good fuck"?" she turned around and glared. "Even if it was, should we really call it that?" She giggled and kissed him.

"Good, there for a moment i thought you were gonna get pissed off at me, and we can't have any of that. I plan on doing more of this "good fucking" very soon." he smiled at her and kissed her.

"Me to Draky, well i have to go while i know the hallways are still clear. Im going to go take a shower. At least the robes are wrikled, and thats just because i wore that dress." she kissed him goodbye and took off all the spells on the door and walked out with a wink.

He couldn't believe it, they had made love. He knew that wasn't a fuck, even if he had called it that, or just sex, that had been makeing love. He had fucked a lot of girls and had had just sex with ton of others, but that had been a first with him. It was the first time he had cared about the other person, the first time his emotions had been attached to it. As much as people had told him sex and love didn't have to go together, he reccommended it. It made it 10x better.

He got dressed and walked out of the classroom and then put a spell on it so that no one could open it up and hurryed to the Slytherin commmon room.

**Hermione's POV**

"WHERE IN THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" yelled Ron as she stepped into the common room. "YOU'VE BEEN WITH THAT BLOND FERRET HAVEN'T YOU?"

"Ron...i swear...if you make one more crack about Malfoy i will turn YOU into a redhaired Ferret." she looked at him with a glare none of them had seen before.

"You don't have the power to do that." Ron said back and Harry just looked at him and slapped in the head.

"You want to find out Ron?" Hermione asked in the same calm tone she always used when she was really pissed off.

"Ron, you're such a git. Yes she has that kind of power, and if she doesn't she will practice till she does. You dumbass." Harry just slaped him again and walked over to Hermione to give her the once over.

"You look like you have...no...you didn't...did you?" Harry just gave her a look and she slightly nodded and he grinned.

"Well good for you I say" he muttered to her under his breath so Ron wouldn't hear.

"Do what? What did she do?" Ron asked, totely obliviouse to the obvious.

"Nothing Ron, well im going to go upstairs for a couple minutes before dinner. Wait for me?" Harry just nodded and Ron went off to sulk so she went on upstairs.

**Harry's POV**

As he watched her go upstairs he couldn't help but feel a little sad. Yes he was for the most part over Hermione but still, it still kinda stung that she chose Malfoy over him. Oh well, Ginny was funny and gorgous and the right girl for him as he was starting to figure out. As he got closer to her, he still couldn't help but wonder why he broke up with her. He thought the only reason he still slighty hung onto Hermione was just a bit of male pride and would go away, but with Ginny. He was falling in love. He smiled as he headed over to Ron and sat down on the couch beside him.

"How could she Harry? And with him? He has ALWAYS been the one other person besides Snape that we have hated, and she forgets 6 years of that over a summer and starts pranceing around with him.

"You just be thankfull no one was in the common room for your little out burst, no one is supposed to know about them, remember? Only us, and besides the only reason you care is because me and Hermione both have someone and you don't. We need to find you a girl mate." Ron just scowled at that.

"You think this thing between them will really last? I don't, i think he is still just as evil as ever, and i plan on catching him in the middle of it." Would he ever learn?

"Ron, they love each other. I have seen them together and i can tell this is for real. If you do anything to scerew up Hermione's happyness, and i don't care if your my best mate or not, i will rip your head off. You know how Krum scerewed with her for a whole year. Showing her a little bit of affection and then ripping it away. He beat her up as well before she came to her sences and left him. I won't have you scerewing this good thing for her, over my dead body. She needed to learn that she is loveable, despite what Krum said to her and she has learned that with Malfoy. Just accept it." He couldn't believe Ron was willing to scerew this up for Hermione.

"But it is..."

"No Ron. If iso much as catch you trying something and so help me..." He glared at Ron.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? I already have one mother and i don't want another one. As for Hermione, which one of us is trying to protect her. I am because she will get hurt and even if she doesn't like it now in the end she will see i was only trying to help her." He stomped out of the common room and Harry just sighed. He'd better warn Hermione about this...

**Well there it is, review people, i say review. Tell me what you think...**


End file.
